


烏雲

by amugoftar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar





	烏雲

1\. 

時間是聚光燈。

梅林和梳著馬尾辮的小阿爾托利亞坐在廣場中心的一把大傘下面。她面前擺著一盤華夫餅，一半淋上巧克力，一半楓糖，梅林喝著套餐附贈的咖啡。阿爾托利亞罕見地吃不下去。不是因為天氣壞，而是梅林昨天開始的故事竟然不繼續講。他用食指刮刮她的臉蛋，說：「忘了。能怎麼辦呢？」

阿爾托利亞把勺子含進嘴裡，乳牙咬得嘎嘎作響。她的拳頭落在梅林蓬鬆的白頭髮上，想把故事從他身上敲出來。那時候她還不知道人的腦子是什麼顏色，什麼模樣。

在阿爾托利亞恨梅林的時候，她會將他看作一顆行走的眼球：白色的一團，上面掛著紅藍飾物，代表血絲和青筋出席。

阿爾托利亞的床底下放著五件貴重物，全部來自吉爾伽美什，在她每年的生日上累積，從一歲到六歲。六歲以後，改由梅林帶她去吃冰淇淋。冰淇淋是島上新鮮製作的，梅林說冰淇淋馳名海外，於是她從未埋怨。

今天她十歲了。梅林請店員給他們拍一張合影。在取景框裡，年幼的阿爾托利亞頭髮顏色比梅林還淺，臉蛋鼓得像個包子。

梅林是季節性動物。玩心重的月份裡會用熒顏料在鬢角兩側塗上幾道。他總期盼著有人問他是在哪兒染的。島上夜裡燈火很少，只有阿爾托利亞舉著電筒裝鬼的時候，才能照出彩色。島民都睡得早，太陽落山以後梅林黑暗的客廳裡刻南瓜，工藝比他手杖頂端更精巧。

 

2\. 

五年前他最後一次睡再吉爾伽美什的床上。

「我怎麼也想不到你是會買公寓的類型。」  
「你想不到的事情多得去了。」吉爾伽美什在他身旁大笑。  
他說，特斯拉教給他東岸子民的說法，condo，他繼續問工程師，那東歐人呢？他們離我比較近，在我打算擴張的範圍內。特斯拉叫他去問德古拉，而德古拉出沒時間不定，吉爾伽美什攔不著，久而久之便沒了這事。  
「你和人聊買房子。」梅林打趣。他想爬到吉爾伽美什身上去，可是嫌太熱。「事情的本質你在和一個美國人談論買房子的事。」  
吉爾伽美什閉上眼。

「睡吧。」梅林說。那個人睡去難，醒來倒是容易。

他在想象自己跨坐在吉爾伽美什的肋骨上，被對方罵「雜種」。跟著他的呼吸和床墊的彈簧起伏，大腿和他的皮膚貼緊，只有分開又貼上才能感覺到汗液竄流。如此他便能夠順理成章地俯下身子，壓著吉爾伽美什的臉說，Penthouse，妒忌和不屑一同噴灑在他眉心，下次也考慮一下頂層花園。

他的聲音永遠是開朗的。

「高樓很好，離冥界遠比較遠。」他轉身面向睡得像死去的吉爾伽美什，枕在自己的長髮和右手上，送給他輕輕的一句，合上眼。

把梅林放在高處，他會乖巧些。

 

3\. 照妖鏡

數字是照妖鏡。永遠年輕的他們互相嘲笑穿衣品味，把尊重節約起來，留在其他事情上面。

「你不睡覺我怎麼敢多睡？」梅林支開電腦。

吉爾伽美什收起了笑容，在梅林的餘光裡，他是灰階映像，瞳孔中的紅色褪去，只剩下一些單純的東西護在睫毛後面。

他替梅林將頭髮撥至耳后，食指在他耳廓駐留片刻，問梅林，昨晚腿上的紅印消了麼？

梅林說，血液循環不暢，難免會留下痕跡，有紅印，才說明我的血不像傳說中那樣是藍的。

 

4\. Numbers/Chronicles

梅林愛數數。

性別欄的選項有兩個。阿爾托利亞的衣服有九套，有些給二十歲的她預備，有些給十四歲的。沒有父母老師或神明教他怎麼用千里眼，千只是量級。他通過玩石頭來識數，通過十二宮學會閱讀鐘錶。

他數著和吉爾伽美什相處的時間。他以為對方知道，因為計算起來不難，可吉爾伽美什不會為梅林打繩結，或者在照片背面用墨水寫下日子。吉爾伽美什的演算──正確的那些──留下的那些，因為他認為是正確的，不受到時效性限制。

梅林卻保持著記數的習慣。

事情變得越來越複雜，越來越難界定，他沒有放棄，以此來彰顯他的聰明才智。在沒有人能判斷阿爾托利亞的騎士是否整數的時候，梅林隨口說出的就是權威。

和吉爾伽美什分開以後，他不再上鬧鐘了。

他在秒表上按STOP，把睡眠倒回去，睜開眼，將厚重的書本從臉上移開，放到床頭櫃，合上封面。

 

5\. 將是將軍的縮寫

在和梅林往來中斷的日子裡，吉爾伽美什睡得很少。這險些要了吉爾伽美什的命。

「沒有了你，吉爾伽美什差點死了。」大樓的門衛這麼說。也許出事的時候是他們幫忙叫的救護車，梅林在心底潦草感謝。

他該對吉爾伽美什死心塌地。他想不到理由不那麼做。

 

6\. Good Clean Fun

那時他們還在一起，梅林在開會的時候總是話很多，吉爾伽美什問他：「我已經給了你那麼重要的位置，你還想要什麼？」  
梅林說不出來，於是他想，留在這裡不是他應得的未來。

梅林來跟吉爾伽美什談分手的時候用了一句話：「我有了一個孩子。」  
吉爾伽美什的答復是：「那敢情好。」  
幾乎就是恭喜的意思了。梅林沒有立刻接話，為了稀罕那人的一句祝福，轉身稍慢了一點。

「我們在未來再見。」「 以後帶他見見我。」

兩句話在時間軸上撞車。沒辦法，錄在一起，剪也剪不開，原來是兩人拿的劇本版本不一樣。不過導演說沒關係，照演下去，梅林也是同意的。

「還真有人說這種話。」吉爾伽美什殺青。

 

在戲棚，導演就喜歡梅林這種演員。

隨後大家去類似澤西島的地方取景，去拍每年帶亞瑟吃冰淇淋的部分。在島上，梅林為了看展人類學習，選擇了imdb top 250清單，順序觀影。看到黑暗騎士的時候開始推不動清單了，一遍一遍地重複。年輕的場記是劍橋的實習生，問他：「是特別喜歡嗎？」  
梅林回答說：「主要是因為名字聽著親切。」

起初他還在意影片分級，看了兩次變得麻木，亞瑟跑過來他也不驅趕。觀影是很好的學習方式，他可以和人們保持安全距離。

 

7\. 聖者的行進

兩百年以後倫敦已沒有霧。冬天不下雪，只有雪花形狀的燈飾懸掛在斯隆恩廣場的樓與樓之間。

梅林走在熟悉的街道上。斯隆恩廣場除了有大使館和鬆餅店外，還開了漂亮的新商場，臨街有一家鋪位賣鋼筆，是梅林此行的第一站。

他穿著白西裝，售貨小姐與他閒聊，猜他要去參加派對。梅林說：「對。」他更希望對方猜他要去扮演新郎，她如果有更豐富的想象力，會是個討人喜歡的女人。

他是響應召喚而去。對方特意囑咐要帶上他的小女孩，他沒答應，說太晚了，阿爾托利亞要睡覺，否則有礙發育。

凜比阿爾托利亞要大一些，見到梅林只身出現在門口的時候皺起眉頭，接過梅林手裡素淨的紙袋子。他全身都是白的──凜上下打量他，不讓他跨進一人寬的玄關。他伸手摸她的頭，在她的蝴蝶結上變出兩朵鮮花，叫她現在就拆禮物。

「那你節禮日再送我一個，要包好的。」

梅林點頭，扶著凜的肩膀和她一起進屋去。

（完）


End file.
